charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Quint
name: Alyssa Maria Quint age: 30 birthdate: July 4th, 1990 species: witch occupation: Magic School Staff - Communications Director (Magical and Non Magical) Every term she joins the senior magical ethics class to have a debate about it with them. affiliation: good sexual orientation: Straight powers: Omnilingualism, Telepathy (within this Alyssa can use Psychic Shadow, Psychic Shield, Mind-Exchange, Pain Inducement with full confidence. She is learning to further her abilities still.) History Alyssa Maria Quint was born as the third and final child to the Quint witches line. Her parents, Maria and Charlie Sr., already had two children, two boys, Charlie and Roger. She was always the smallest, and the youngest; but she tended not to be the loser of the three. She was one of the few to be using her powers early on, she was able to control them by the age of 13. She was always one to be the best, and this way she would be. From early on to everyone involved it was plain to see Alyssa had abilities naturally, even without her powers she was skilled in the ways of people management. She commanded the boys around easily and had the family working to help each other, she was just like her grand-father they said. In school Alyssa bettered her brothers' grades, she was protected by her brothers as well. One time a school bully thought that he would be able to force Alyssa to help him steal something from the archives. However before the bully got to Alyssa, her brothers were there to protect her and dealt with said bully. Now as her parents were high school sweethearts, it was natural that everyone assumed she'd meet someone at the same time. However she wasn't the teenage girl that was hell bent on getting a prom date. Yes she had boyfriends but never any too serious. Her elder brother however met his wife, Bailey at school and the two married after college. Alyssa loves Bailey like a sister and was over joyed that she and her brother married. Alyssa got accepted to university on the East coast and soon moved away from home after her brother's engagement was announced. Because of this she missed out on the wedding planning, which she was glad of as she didn't want to be asked a million times when was it her turn? Love Whilst at college, Alyssa met Nick. Nick was different than those other guys she'd dated in the past. He was refreshing. The two soon got together and started to date. He was her date to Charlie's wedding. After college was over, Nick and Alyssa moved in together, they lived in a small apartment in Washington D.C. She was part of a communications company and he started working in a law firm. Around this time is when her other brother, Roger, got engaged to his college sweetheart, Kerry. Kerry was one of Alyssa's closest friends and she was over the moon... everything was perfect. Alyssa was lucky with finding love with Nick. He understood how, emotionally distant she could be and understood that she was a secretive person and didn't trust others with information easily, but she let him in. He was the one in touch with his feelings and he was happy that a holding of the hands was a big thing for her in public. At home however Nick would still to this describe her as warm and affectionate. Nick was also welcomed by the family, he was a witch. He got on well with her brothers and family members. The week before Roger and Kerry's wedding, Alyssa and Nick had been having some issues. Her work was causing her to stay late at the office and her mother, and his, were constantly putting pressure on them to get married, have a family. This made Alyssa question if she wanted this for her life... if she ever wanted it. So she told Nick that she didn't know. Alyssa told him that she wasn't one for getting married or having kids in a fit of anger as he'd pushed the subject, a lot. She was only 26 and he wanted it all now!? They soon broke up, stating to their families it was because they wanted different things. Everyone assumed it was because Alyssa wanted to settle down, Nick was known as a bit of a ladies man before meeting Alyssa. New York And Magic School At the wedding of her brother and Anna she went alone and suffered through the looks and the pity. She spun it all though, as she always did. She wasn't getting hurt, no way, well she wasn't letting anyone else see she was hurt. Nick tried calling, texting, emailing, but it was useless, she had made her mind up. She moved out of their home and took a job in New York. She worked there for a year before being offered a position in Magic School as the communications administrator. She took it. It took Alyssa a year to show her worth and the School gave her what she'd soon discover was actually her grandfather's old position within the school, communications director. Alyssa made sure that she didn't get attached to anyone else in the romantic sense. And soon she heard Nick was living another woman, Julie or Abby or something. She was heartbroken, but once again didn't show it... she had a new rule, no crying. Alyssa is always there for her family. She loves all of her family, especially her nieces and nephews, all of which she spoils. She is good friends with everyone within the school and generally, almost always, commands respect from the kids like the council. Alyssa isn't aware that Nick is starting in the school as a teacher this term. Category:Magical Adults Category:School Staff